


Do I Wanna Know

by invertedhavoc



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, vent fic, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc
Summary: Zalvetta accepted Gregor had to go, but he was hoping he would stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to this on repeat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSbAFPeIv8Q

If only he’d been a little less afraid. Heh, it was funny to think. Him? Afraid? It didn’t seem like a word that could be associated with him. 

Afraid was something people felt when they fought monsters or when they were close to death. He’d never had that fear. He took down monsters all the time. Faced death every day. It was one of the things he’d grown to accept. He had never felt an inkling of fear before, only acceptance and a drive to make things different. But that was different now, he felt it every time he looked at him. At Gregor. 

Afraid. 

Afraid of his rejection perhaps? Or maybe more of his acceptance? Because to be rejected, he could deal with that. Everyone rejected him in one way or another. Xin, Horevan, all of Xincala. It was something he had come to expect. But to be accepted. To see that sweet smile grace the brunette's face. Hear that gentle voice calmly say his name. Tell him he felt the same way. It would surely be his death. 

No, he could deal with the rejection because it would mean he could stay, without regret, without any reason to want to leave, without anything to hold onto. To be accepted he would have dropped everything and left. No duty he felt to this land could outweigh any of these feeling he had for Gregor. 

As it stands however, he never got to find out either way. Because he had been too afraid. His words stuck in this throat and he never said what he really wanted to say. He got close but the kept just, not coming out, getting replaced with other words. He stayed and Gregor left and now he stayed up at night thinking of what could have been. Because apparently not knowing was better. But that was okay.

Zalvetta accepted Gregor had to go, but he was hoping he would stay. 

Zalvetta didn't know if he wanted to find out if Gregor felt the same way. 

Zalvetta figured if they did see one another again, he still would be afraid.

But it was okay. 

It had to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said writing this actually made me feel better?


End file.
